mundufandomcom-20200213-history
Mundu
Mundu is the planet this wiki is explaining! lol! History Know history started roughly _____ years ago and was a ____. Population The total population of Mundu is 3.84 billion. All the people living on Mundu are split into races. These races are (in order of population): #Human #Norskemour #Olamour #Kotmour #Dokmour #Taknimour Each race is very similar to one another, with slight differences in complexion. For more information on races, click here. In Mundu's history, the population has been higher than it is today. Before the War of the Sea, the population reached almost 2 billion. After the war though, the population plummeted to roughly 650 million and further famine dropped the population to 370 million. Geography All across the surface of Mundu there are many different landscapes as well as a lot of recurring ones. Compared to earth, Mundu is more forested and wet, with much less desert. Also, it is a lot less mountainous than earth. On Nordeliik Viiriij, the land is mostly covered in the mountains that make up the Spine of the World. In Vosprym and southern Ivanyc, the land is covered in a dry, grassy steppe. Near the east coast are huge grasslands and countrysides similar to Europe. On the coast itself is a large temperate forest stretching the entire way down the continent. This forest is very dense, and some areas could be considered a jungle. In the north of Ivanyc is a sparce tundra and some areas of taiga. Siovok is mainly covered in Tiaga and mountain forest. In the center of the continent is the Spine of the World which takes up almost half of the continent's land area. On the Southern Continent '''there are mostly thick coniferous forests and expanses of tundra. In the north there is a large desert which contrasts the south of the continent wonderfully. Seperating the north and south is the Southern Mountains. On the west coast there are large areas of steep hills. This area is very difficult to travel across, as it has a lot of quick drops. On the '''Northern Island there is barely anything but ice. In the most southerly point in Novisad is a rocky tundra that experiences seasonal glaciers. On the very tip and surrounding islands is a sparce pine forest. Around the equator '''is a lot of jungle and volcanic fields. Also, on Mykolviin, the north is filled with jungle while the south is covered in desert. In the '''north of Kapuvar is a massive steppe biome sretching as far as the eye can see. This area is greatly farmed for its good growing conditions. Climates and Ecosystems The average temperature of Mundu is about 55* F (13*C). The coldest ever recorded was in Virasvyn. The hottest ever recorded was in Barok. The land on Mundu is split into nine major ecosystems (see above). These can then be split into smaller groups with more detailed description. These are: *Coniferous Forest **Taiga **Mountain Forest *Forest (temperate) **Mixed **Deciduous *Tundra **Polar ***Foliage ***Rocky **Alpine *Ice Sheet **Glacial **Plain *Jungle (rainforest) **Temperate **Equatorial *Grassland **Meadow **Farmland/Pastures **Tall Grass *Steppe **Near-Desert **Grassy *Desert (Hot) **Sand **Rocky *Swamp **Wetlands **Marsh/Bayou *Urban Trivia